MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/13 June 2015
11:47 Yay 11:47 what mugen links when it did the long brb 11:47 Someone is actually editing my wiki 11:47 @gud link 11:47 Hello 11:47 hi 11:47 @Mallcop wat 11:47 hell-o 11:47 My wiki is in portuguese 11:47 Nothing you'd understand 11:47 I just tried Doodle or Die 11:48 and I suck at drawing 11:48 do the math... 11:48 what did got it form 11:48 Survival of the fattest: Gouken vs Rufus 11:49 LEONARD! 11:49 ;) 11:49 Rufus would win, but he'd still get pummeled by Wario 11:49 lets do a game do list the 100 worst mugen chars ever made in mugen 11:50 stop calling Leopold's Son or just saying of other term of character 11:51 ERGH TOO HARD 11:51 lets make to top 50 11:52 Kong would make the list 11:53 Danger Mouse by WlanManiaX (no badge grab ); ) 11:53 so would every spriteswap ever... 11:53 Sally by Parawhore-Otaku 11:53 Everything by Adrian. 11:53 PSYCHOBALLU! 11:54 OH GOD 11:54 MY PTSD HAS BEEN TRIGGERED 11:54 11:54 jsmnhhvjdfbckjBJKJK 11:54 ... 11:54 Sorry, that joke was tasteless 11:54 I actually didn't got it 11:55 And i actually always put ellipsis in chat 11:55 Tumblr. 11:55 Brb 11:55 I may make a tumblr soon 11:55 but I'll just stick to the memes 11:56 i made a tumblr 11:57 and i watched a bunch of Nintendo-related blogs 11:57 one time watched this Pokemon fangirl 11:57 Wonder what the MFJ big roster will look like. 11:57 Same. 11:57 But bigger. 11:59 What;s MFJ 11:59 MUGEN Fighting Jam 11:59 A Mugen screenpack. 11:59 Mugen Fighting Jam. 11:59 also my new MUGEN motif 11:59 Mine too. 12:00 Like the Capcom game 12:00 Yee. 12:00 The very first compilation ever? 12:00 BBH's Mario and Luigi patches do not work 12:00 I use SM853's patches. 12:00 With a few edits of my own. 12:01 I also use Aperson's Luigi because Mario and Luigi should not be clones. 12:01 Same 12:01 Agreed 12:01 I also have N64Mario's pockets and Warner's Luigi 12:02 as Well as Tylor's PotS styled Mario and 119way's KOF Mario 12:02 my main Mario is SM853's while my main Luigi is Aperson's, Luigi Segami, or SM853 12:03 My main plumbers are SM853's 12:03 He also made an edit of R@CE's Sub-Zero 12:03 but it was unreleased 12:04 I still thought R@CE made a PotS-style Sub-Zero 12:04 now I know it's MvC2 style 12:04 I'm back 12:05 yuss. 12:09 Hello 12:11 I'm So Bored 12:11 i've maded an Pallete of The Second Version of KFM 12:11 Bio.act 12:14 stop trying to make me make palletes for kfm 12:14 ... 12:14 I will see a killable dunae that adds clsn and the dunae song and less 1 hit ko 12:15 I best be off. 12:15 Bai :3 12:15 bai 12:16 and now len is back 12:17 yis i m bak 12:18 ... 12:18 Welcome bak 12:20 wots yer naem 12:21 ? 12:21 GooDeen 12:21 brb 12:21 K' 12:23 i want to to see a ekfm mvc2 edit 12:26 I'll be off now. 12:26 Resorted some characters in my roster because I got my letters mixed up. 12:27 with shadow's shadow the heaghog voice clips 12:27 Bye 12:29 Zeeky just got new anims 12:31 ... 12:33 <ぬてかザウルフ> Hello, hello! 12:33 Hello 12:33 Hi! 12:33 <ぬてかザウルフ> I recently got Mugen just actually a few minutes ago, and I wanted to check around here to maybe learn more apon creating own characters and how to do so..? 12:34 ... 12:34 It's pretty hard 12:34 (and it's not quick either) 12:34 <ぬてかザウルフ> Oh... 12:34 And, well, there's too much information for us to just explain you 12:35 Luckily the makers left some explanations in the docs folder. 12:35 ^ 12:35 Konnichiwa New Comer 12:35 <ぬてかザウルフ> I'll try to read through them. 12:36 It doesn't explain all though 12:36 And i hope you're familiar with english... 12:37 <ぬてかザウルフ> I've been studying for a while, I should be alright.. 12:37 Ok 12:43 * MetalGuy213 is making a KFM Edit 12:47 ... 12:47 Because there weren't already enough of those 12:47 oh hai 12:47 Haven't seen you here 12:52 <ぬてかザウルフ> Me? 12:52 i have an taped noise 12:52 <ぬてかザウルフ> Yeah, I'm new here 12:52 <ぬてかザウルフ> The name's Nutik ^^ 12:56 <3krok> i'll be right bac 12:56 <3krok> if i dont rejoin chat assume i fell asleep 12:56 <3krok> im kinda tired so 12:56 Bye 12:56 <3krok> ciao! 12:59 hi 12:59 Hello 01:03 ... 01:04 Finished blue's taunt 01:04 Now to win animation... 01:05 k 01:05 What's left 01:06 Well 01:06 Everything 01:06 Basically 01:06 <ぬてかザウルフ> So I decided to pull some characters from the wiki's list to use... 01:07 * MetalGuy213 cries.... 01:07 <ぬてかザウルフ> But even though they're in the folder (I was sure to pull them out of the folder) 01:07 Ohwait 01:07 I think you weren't supposed to pull them out of the folder 01:07 <ぬてかザウルフ> oh 01:07 <ぬてかザウルフ> Keep them in the ZIP, or just another folder of the same name? 01:07 Another folder of the same name 01:08 <ぬてかザウルフ> Alright, I can fix that 01:08 ... 01:08 You know how to put characters on mugen? 01:08 <ぬてかザウルフ> I put them in the chars folder 01:08 ... 01:08 There's more... 01:09 <ぬてかザウルフ> Of course xD 01:09 <ぬてかザウルフ> Sorry, I'm new to this... heh. 01:09 You know what to do after that? 01:09 <ぬてかザウルフ> no... :c c 01:09 <ぬてかザウルフ> :c * 01:09 Well 01:09 Go to the "data" folder 01:10 And open the file "select.def" on a text editor 01:10 <ぬてかザウルフ> alright 01:10 <ぬてかザウルフ> I think I know what to do from here 01:10 Yep 01:13 <ぬてかザウルフ> Do I need to give them stages? 01:13 No 01:13 <ぬてかザウルフ> Do I just put stage0.def, or can I leave it blank? 01:13 You can leave it blank 01:13 <ぬてかザウルフ> would the comma be important then? 01:13 Only if you add a stage 01:13 So you can delete it if you don't add one 01:14 <ぬてかザウルフ> Thanks for clarifying ^^" 01:14 No problem 01:14 Added Mugen Hunter's stuff to my roster. 01:16 <ぬてかザウルフ> Turns out you DO have to take them out of the same name folder... xD 01:16 You do? 01:16 Hello 01:16 <ぬてかザウルフ> Turns out you indeed do. Huh. 01:17 Hmmm... 01:17 <ぬてかザウルフ> I got that taken care of and the characters work 01:17 Can you send the content of your select.def through Private Message? 01:17 Also, what characters you have? 01:19 :/ 01:19 Back to work... 01:19 <ぬてかザウルフ> Not much 01:20 <ぬてかザウルフ> Yoshi, Lucario, Amaterasu, Roxas, and Sora 01:20 did sm2 made a fake vrius 01:20 @Mallcop not that i know of 01:21 ay ay ay ay pa-peeh 01:21 Haider m8 01:21 holy shit what happened 01:21 @Guy whose name is composed of japanese characters, how can i write your name with the keys i already have in my keyboard? 01:21 @Hydron what happened? 01:22 <ぬてかザウルフ> Nutik is all you need to say. 01:22 Ok 01:22 Thanks 01:22 ... 01:22 You didn't needed to change accounts 01:22 (if that was you) 01:22 <ぬてかザウルフ> Gaah so sorry 01:22 ? 01:23 <ぬてかザウルフ> Didn't mean to do that 01:23 I said you didn't need 01:23 You can if you want to 01:23 what 01:23 <ぬてかザウルフ> I'd prefer to keep this one on, I use that other one for one certain wiki 01:23 <ぬてかザウルフ> please chat ban or something that one so this won't happen again, so dearly sorry ^^""" 01:23 Oh, ok 01:24 I am not a moderator though, so i can't do that 01:24 <ぬてかザウルフ> oh 01:24 And i doubt it will be necessary anyway... 01:24 <ぬてかザウルフ> I might sometimes accidentially pop in as that one then, sorry about that... 01:24 <ぬてかザウルフ> I hope this wouldn't count as sockpuppeting... 01:24 It's fine 01:25 Sockpuppeting isn't really banned just by sockpuppeting 01:25 It's banned if making bad things 01:26 <ぬてかザウルフ> ooooh 01:26 <ぬてかザウルフ> in most other wikis I go to, if I just did what I did, I would've likely been permabanned by now... 01:27 ... 01:27 Permabans are rather rare here 01:27 what 01:27 I've never seen one for my 1 year here 01:27 @Hydron what what? 01:30 (spin) 01:31 in a regular human's posterior, where the cavity where deintegrated food that was completely absorbed of it's nutrients is expelled can be found. 01:31 there should be a joseph ducreaux emote 01:35 <ぬてかザウルフ> how can you recreate the health bars? 01:36 <ぬてかザウルフ> in the UI? 01:36 ? 01:36 Recreate the health bars? 01:37 Create things in mugen is always quite hard 01:37 Though you can download a health bar if you want 01:37 <ぬてかザウルフ> where can I download them? 01:37 <ぬてかザウルフ> It doesn't look like the Motifs are it 01:37 Searching on a search engine like google 01:37 No 01:38 Motifs and lifebars are different things 01:38 (the technical name for "health bars" is lifebars) 01:38 Motifs sometimes come with lifebars tho. 01:38 Yes 01:38 (Motif is the main menu and character select screen) 01:39 <ぬてかザウルフ> oh 01:41 Brb 01:41 <ぬてかザウルフ> k 01:44 Do you want to see a movie" 01:44 *movie? 01:44 I'm feeling fat, and sassy. 01:44 DOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 01:45 DAHYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 01:45 DOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*eye pops out* 01:45 Wut 01:47 <ぬてかザウルフ> Is that 01:48 <ぬてかザウルフ> Rejected cartoons 01:48 <ぬてかザウルフ> :D 01:48 <ぬてかザウルフ> (spin) 01:48 yes it is 01:51 (spin) (spin) (spin) 01:53 Leaving on a jet plane 01:53 Don't know when I'll be back again 01:53 nah, I know when I'll be back 01:53 cya 02:01 I'm back 02:03 a Japanese speaking person in here? 02:03 Yeh 02:03 Whoo! I did it! 02:03 And hello 02:03 What did you did? 02:03 Charizard is FINISHED 02:03 Oh 02:03 Kewl 02:03 That was quick? 02:03 And fixed Omega Red as well 02:04 Dark was talking about starting editing Charizard today... 02:04 And upgraded his Earthquake to the move I said I dub Explosive Stomp. 02:04 So yes, i think that was really quick 02:04 Hello 02:05 I've been working on Charizard this week... 02:05 WE GOT A GUY FROM JAPAN?!?! 02:05 Explosive Stomp lol 02:05 @Ness we've already got a guy from japan before 02:05 Y'know 02:05 I'm not surprised. 02:05 I forgot 02:05 He's just a MUGEnite like the rest of us. 02:05 *MUGENite 02:06 No matter where they come from 02:06 ^ 02:07 nip nap 02:07 I like playing as his 12th palette. 02:07 nip nipper napper nap 02:07 Is he/she actually from Japan or just using Katakana for a username? 02:07 blue looks amazing on him with fire moves 02:07 @Doom from japan 02:08 i'm so sick at making a KFM Edit 02:08 ... 02:08 * MetalGuy213 has an headache and i'm so sick 02:08 That came out of nowhere... 02:08 ? 02:08 The Capcom edit of KFM may make a good addition... 02:09 after all, he's the char that started it all 02:09 Him being sick of Making a KFM edit, wasn't expecting that 02:09 *making 02:12 ... 02:13 Gonna go on another laptop and do a survival run showing Omega Red and Charizard 02:14 But once I update my mediafire folder 02:15 Guess i'll call it a day... 02:15 So bye y'all 02:16 Farewell Mortals 02:16 ... 02:16 .. 02:16 . 03:33 Did you? 03:33 facepalsm* 03:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EoYi0Ka7FQc 03:33 Yes i did 03:33 This is one of my 5 favourite charcaters 03:33 but he isnt from battle monster 03:33 Luigi Segami, made in 2013-4 03:33 hes from Tattoo Assassins 03:33 Updated in 2015 03:34 dunno where everyone keeps getting that hes from battle monsters 03:34 Oh. 03:34 My mistake :P 03:35 welcome Gudine's Bot 03:35 ohai sentinel 03:35 http://prntscr.com/7gi37x damn he's cheap 03:36 *this is after he used transformation move 3 times* 03:36 how do i use it? 03:36 A+B 03:36 Download for Bola pls? 03:36 LPMPHP button pls. 03:37 IDK A+B. 03:37 Light Kick + Medium Kick 03:37 Konnichiwa 03:37 www.mediafire.com/download/4takrueq19ed7h9/bola-by-VIB.rar 03:37 <ぬてかザウルフ> Hello ^^" 03:37 http://www.mediafire.com/download/4takrueq19ed7h9/bola-by-VIB.rar 03:37 hi 03:37 HOLY MUTT. He is cheap. 03:37 @Taur who? 03:37 Bola 03:38 then after that, use QCF Light Punch + Medium Punch 03:38 ouch 03:38 reduce atk to 1 pls 03:38 i posted the video of his battle in Mugen Zone 2.0 03:38 Or QCF LK + MK. 03:39 <ぬてかザウルフ> of course I'm stumped yet again, heh... I wanted to edit sprites of a character (Amaterasu) but nothing works to read the sff file. I've tried converting extensions, too. Also doesn't work. 03:39 ... 03:39 You'll need Fighter Factory 03:40 Fighter Factory 03:40 <ぬてかザウルフ> Classic, Ultimate, or Version 3? 03:40 <ぬてかザウルフ> Or any? 03:41 Version 3 is reccomended IMO 03:41 *recommended 03:41 ^ 03:41 <ぬてかザウルフ> Alright, gettin Version 3 03:41 it can open sffv2 files as well 03:42 <ぬてかザウルフ> Can it also open the Air files? 03:42 and now 03:42 Yes 03:42 <ぬてかザウルフ> Alright ^^ 03:42 It can open everything a character has 03:44 <ぬてかザウルフ> borb, gonna learn and edit stuff then :D 03:45 K 03:46 <ぬてかザウルフ> It only read the def file? 03:46 No 03:46 <ぬてかザウルフ> It did on mine 03:46 After you open the def file, it'll open everything else 03:46 <ぬてかザウルフ> oooooh 03:46 Because the def file is basically what says which files to open 03:47 Then you can edit whatever you want 03:47 ^ 03:47 <ぬてかザウルフ> how do I open the other files with it then? The View category's all corrupt and blank, Tools only has Options... 03:48 Click on the portrait icon 03:48 Or any icon 03:48 Like the movie 03:48 <ぬてかザウルフ> It's all buggy 03:48 Hmmm... it is? 03:48 <ぬてかザウルフ> I don't see any icons 03:48 Oh 03:48 Can you post a picture 03:48 ^ 03:49 <ぬてかザウルフ> I can actually do a screen share thing 03:50 <ぬてかザウルフ> https://join.me/341-032-162 03:51 <ぬてかザウルフ> Confused about that. 03:51 DotDotDot. 03:52 ... 03:52 /\ Yus. 03:53 Period Period Period 03:53 Mr. Anatatsuken's Akuma has very long loading times 03:53 especially for his SGS 03:53 Akuma Akuma Akuma. 03:54 Akuma should be the new Shrek. 03:55 its narayan again D: 03:55 hi Narayan... 03:55 nope 03:55 Hello 03:55 narayan is gone* 03:55 but you are narayan 03:55 your name says so 03:55 ^ 03:56 jhi 03:56 *hi 03:56 Hello 03:56 Chat is boring AF t'day 03:56 jhello 03:56 Jello 03:56 Jelly 03:56 Who's the gentleman at the bottom of the chat? 03:57 ぬてかザウルフ :} 03:57 That sure anwsered a lot 03:57 Guide can't engrish very gud. 03:57 It wasn't engrish 03:57 I just copypasted his/her username 03:57 It was Jeponase. 03:57 Nuteka Zaurufu 03:57 That's his/her nam 03:58 *name 03:58 *nam 03:58 *Nom 03:58 back 03:58 Welcome back 03:58 thanks 03:59 ぬてかザウルフ died 04:00 I kinda wanted him to speak 04:00 he's making characters 04:00 So I could google translate him 04:00 He can speak english 04:00 *he/she 04:00 I'll try anyway 04:01 I don't trust any japanese users (mostly because they make cheap characters, and often troll) 04:01 how biased 04:02 ^ 04:02 what if i told you i'm japanese 04:02 Also, he don't make any chars yet 04:02 Just careful 04:02 i am not though 04:02 v3 didn't work, so I told him to use Ultimate 04:03 ... 04:03 what 04:03 is ultimate illegal 04:04 Nope 04:04 so why the "..."? 04:04 My ellipsis don't have meaning whatsoever 04:04 Most of the time 04:06 /\ True. 04:06 V False. 04:06 Pingurules is awesome. 04:06 HA 04:06 FALSEIFIED. 04:06 Yeah 04:06 ... 04:06 I'm not awesome 04:06 I'm cool 04:07 which is more than awesome 04:07 OH REKT 04:07 <ぬてかザウルフ> gg 04:07 k ill stop 04:07 see ya 04:07 Bye 04:07 Bye. 04:07 Cool > awesome. That's how mindflow works, lil' one. 04:07 Ohwait, who's going off? 04:08 ぬてかザウルフ 04:08 The weird guy. 04:08 Isn't gg another thing tho? 04:08 gudgame? 04:08 gudgoing? 04:08 gudgod? 04:08 gotta go if you're not joking 04:08 hi 04:09 Hola 04:09 one of those, i am sure. 04:09 Hai. 04:09 a japanese man... 04:09 GG is good game 04:09 http://pt.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=GG 04:09 Or gudine gudine :} 04:09 God Gudine, most likely. 04:09 ... 04:10 Why people call me Gudline sometimes? 04:10 (gudline) 04:10 Lel 04:10 (guidne) 04:10 Gudline? 04:10 Ye 04:10 (gduine) 04:11 (gdddddddddddddddddddddddddine) 04:11 (gudine) 04:11 Some people imagine a l between the d and the i 04:11 (gudnie) 04:11 (guidne) 04:11 We can stop no 04:11 (guide) 04:11 W 04:11 (pingurules) 04:11 wait why did i even bother trying 04:11 Idk 04:11 i don't even have one 04:11 brb 04:11 (gudne) 04:11 HA 04:12 (sega saturn) 04:12 (pepsi) 04:12 Plas has a wicked sense of humour. 04:12 ? 04:12 i have to wait some mins to get an Small Thorium 04:12 Why? 04:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DIeGtUHhEtc 04:12 Gudne = (Gudne) 04:12 Oh 04:12 (never not anywhere) 04:12 Well 04:12 A lot of people used to misspell my name 04:12 So he had that idea 04:12 (but especially not on that other system) 04:13 (godine) 04:13 k 04:13 (gidine) 04:13 CAN 04:13 No 04:13 (gudune) 04:13 Can ya stop now? 04:13 (godinez is a character btw) 04:13 Hello 04:13 Nuu, I wanna see how many there is. 04:13 (godinez) 04:13 (dan) 04:13 I don't mean a mugen character 04:13 DO U SACK DECKS? 04:13 Day 69: Still no Dan emote. 04:14 (pepsi) 04:14 Godinez is a el chavo character 04:14 Day 128: still no Pepsi emote 04:14 (dan) 04:14 (surveillance bot mkii) 04:14 (pepsi) 04:14 Day 365: Pepsi company died 04:14 Pepsi is ded 04:14 (gudne) 04:14 Day 364: Coke died 04:14 Day 1337: still no The Machine emote 04:14 Day 3000: All we are ded 04:14 Day infinite+1: still no emote emote 04:15 @Lebert130 NO 04:15 k 04:15 Day 0: still no emote 04:15 day 9000: im ded 04:15 Any RPGs you can recommend me 04:16 Fire Emblem :p 04:16 I bet you played it already tho... 04:16 NO, FERK U >:(:("> >:(:("> >:(:("> 04:16 super mario rpg 04:16 yes i have 04:16 Mutiny is a RPG, rite? 04:16 idk 04:16 I played FE1-13 and a half 04:16 http://www.nitrome.com/games/mutiny/ 04:16 day 9999999999999999999999 still not (TaurmegaTyrant) 04:16 *no 04:17 From my favourite to hated: 2,5,8,4,10,9,12,11,1,3,13 04:17 I just noticed that there's a japanese guy in this chat. 04:17 I'm like, what the heck is he doing here? 04:17 Prepare for "IDGAF ABOUT HYDRON" inbound. 04:17 hi ondoom 04:17 Is he a japanese or someone else? 04:18 brb 04:18 So i decided to hop in here and i must know who is that guy with Japanese text. 04:18 Hello 04:18 @Kano 04:18 He talks english 04:18 And he is japanese 04:18 I thought h--- 04:19 To be honest, he's better at english than me 04:19 I thought so. 04:19 I also speak english as well. 04:19 (i don't know if it's a he though) 04:19 Though almost perfectly. 04:22 I think the person with kanji for his name might be SPRI YAR ZON from MFFA 04:22 ... 04:22 He said he just downloaded mugen yesterday 04:22 So no 04:22 What do you mean "no"? 04:22 He isn't from MFFA 04:22 ok 04:22 just a guess. 04:23 He must be somewhere else then. 04:23 Can't be from MFFA at all. 04:23 He must be from other Mugen forums. 04:23 "He said he just downloaded mugen yesterday" 04:23 Why the hell one would be in a mugen forum without having mugen? 04:24 Ded 04:24 Not Big Sandvich 04:24 Advance Wars started out in Japan but ended up everywhere except Japan. And it's a first party Nintendo series. Oh the irony. 04:24 ... 04:24 I shake my head at hilarity. 04:25 ay bby 04:25 @Pingu what was the last game? 04:25 Days Of Ruin 04:25 does it mean you shake your head at hillary clinton? 04:25 Also, they probably were thinking it was too shitty 04:25 I gotta start coding SF3 Dan's Mythical Taunt* 04:25 The last chapter is notoriously hard, almost impossible to beat 04:25 So didn't put on japan 04:25 wat 04:25 Probably the reason 04:25 * Mythical Taunt can only be used in Custom Mode. 04:25 wat 04:26 Wat wat 04:26 @Gudine Only platinum members can get it for very expensive price, 5 years after release 04:26 Which is now 04:26 @Pingu wow. 04:26 that is in Japan 04:26 ... 04:26 in da posterior where what's left of food after it's nutrients have been absorbed is expelled. 04:26 Everywhere else you can just get in stores 04:26 Oh fuck... 04:26 Oh god 04:26 oh god oh man oh god 04:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEiW6tdxZPg 04:26 OH SHI- 04:26 http://mugenfreeforall.com/index.php?/topic/22287-x-men-children-of-the-atom/ 04:26 No seriously 04:26 oh god oh mahwn oh GAHWD 04:27 What happened? 04:27 This says Warusaki3 made a Psylocke. 04:27 did you divide by zero? 04:27 @Gudine to who, me? 04:27 Which i find it untrue, unless i'm proven wrong otherwise. 04:27 To the chat 04:27 @Len 04:27 What the hell happened?! 04:27 Kano said oh fuck out of nowhere 04:27 So i thought something happened 04:27 Meanwhile, the CvS Psylocke in my CvS2 MUGEN is made by Tjun 04:27 did you realize hillary clinton is a former USA secretary 04:27 For frick's sake, Kanon. 04:28 yeebus taur 04:28 Hillary Clinton is Bill Clinton's wife, Hydron. 04:28 @Pingu 04:28 How can you get that anywhere else outside of japan, even if it was released after 5 years? 04:28 but bill clinton is not hillary clinton 04:29 therefore bill clinton=not hillary=not hillarity=not hilarious 04:29 Just... I'm not understandin' it at all. 04:29 kottom bek 04:29 ... 04:29 (facepalm) 04:29 Anyway, in the last chapter of Days Of Ruin, you fight Caulder 04:29 You have a 20% attack boost with 2 radius if your CO boards a unit 04:29 Ryu has officially been confirmed for SSB. 04:29 Caulder, on the other hand, has a 50% attack and defense bonus with 3 radius 04:29 May I die peacefully. 04:29 I'm aware of it, Len. 04:29 @Len we all know 04:30 @Len I kinda heard that about 8 times today 04:30 :P 04:30 ^ 04:30 (pingurules) 04:30 But some nigga who've been leaking the stuff named Bush is data-compiling it. 04:30 No joke. 04:30 bush? 04:30 ... 04:30 Even the black screen in the middle blocks the view. 04:30 george bush? 04:30 ... 04:30 And Caulder not only get those ridiculously OP stat boosts, he creates a new unit without any money wasted every day. Usually a war tank or a bomber. 04:30 Eh... 04:30 oh god it's the 3 dot disease cancer thing 04:30 why did you hang out with dylan 04:31 He has 5 lasers which deal 5 damage per turn (all units have 10 HP) and go in a straight line, can rotate anywhere without warning 04:31 Can you refrain from typing the word Nigga? 04:31 wait 04:31 WHAT 04:31 So Len, it's the other guy from twitter that is just called Bush who's been data-compiling 04:31 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CHYVE-uWsAABhVV.png 04:31 SHIN SHORYUKEN IS A FINIAL SMASH :D DDDDDDDDDD 04:31 kano dun be racist 04:31 I am not racist. 04:31 Against Linkie-pooh. 04:31 Shin Shoryuken? 04:31 U kidding? 04:31 It's not intended to be racist. 04:31 but kano 04:31 At all. 04:31 His final smash should be changeable 04:31 you said you shake your head against hillarity 04:32 And 2 cannons that hit half the screen for 9 damage 04:32 or SGS. 04:32 why do you discriminate hillary clinton 04:32 c: 04:32 jkjk 04:32 bottom kek 04:32 @Taur 04:32 I'm just doin' it for fun, like Etika does. 04:32 As in Ryu should be the only character with custom final smashes 04:32 Yes, I think pals 5-8 will be Evil Ryu. 04:32 He says "nigga" everytime during the video. 04:32 Ohwell 04:32 They react every turn, and Caulder starts with 8 war tanks, 3 bombers and 2 fighters. 04:32 It's still racism here 04:32 Tell me how am I supposed to beat that 04:32 @Len what? 04:32 @Gudine Agreed 04:32 I don't give a fuck, Gudine. 04:32 @Pingu idk 04:32 I'm just using it for fun. Don't be ridiculous. 04:32 Jenngra certainly gives one, though. 04:33 Is there a nuke bomb item? 04:33 @Kano it is racism when used as a insultr 04:33 @Gudine no. It's almost all luck 04:33 *insult 04:33 ^ 04:33 Not intended as an insult. 04:33 Well 04:33 Nor as a pun at all. 04:33 Context says otherwise 04:33 I don't believe so. 04:33 You're lucky the mods/Doom ain't here. 04:33 Unless i'm proven wrong otherwise. 04:33 nigguh 04:34 Hydron says that in a rather friendly way... 04:34 I really DGAF about Hydron at all. 04:34 but hydron is love hydron is life 04:34 So i'm not bothering talking to him at all. 04:34 is there a mute button 04:34 hydron watches you sleep 04:34 as in 04:34 mute other people's posts 04:35 No 04:35 Well 04:35 @Hydron no, Akuma is love, Akuma is life. 04:35 Yes 04:35 -_- 04:35 But you'll need to activate it manually 04:35 Staph. 04:35 Hah! I agree with you right there, Taur. 04:35 Akuma != Shrek 04:35 akuma has a pmall senis 04:35 What is a pmall 04:35 What is a senis 04:35 Police Mall 04:35 That is, Mall cop 04:35 :p 04:35 We'd better cut this crap out before it gets to Shipping-Level territory. 04:35 #Pingu 04:35 He was replacing the word "small penis". 04:36 lawl 04:36 ... 04:36 @kano I'm pretending not to know 04:36 But still, IDGAF about Hydron at all. 04:36 Ok 04:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4UEyWrYG98 04:36 and this theme plays when Caulder assaults you with everything 04:36 You lose in Day 3 04:37 but hydron is love hydron is life 04:37 also hydron is cancer 04:37 So... 04:37 @Pingu you're simply obsessed with that game, aren't ya? 04:37 I can definitely tell that Hydron has a pretty low standards, but i still dgaf about talkin' with Hydron at all. 04:37 Cancer is love, cancer is life 04:37 @Taur no 04:37 scientific studies have shown that all forms of cancer are cancer. 04:37 also homosexuals are gay 04:37 Can 04:37 We 04:37 Just 04:37 no 04:37 Stop 04:37 HA 04:37 This 04:37 ... 04:37 Yep 04:37 Bull 04:37 Shit 04:37 k 04:38 im gonna go eat something prolly 04:38 Nobody talks shit in front of me, especially Hydron. 04:38 k 04:38 @Pingu you sound like you are. 04:38 There we go. Hydron is a cheap SOB> 04:38 meaning son of a bitch. 04:38 He just left anyway. 04:38 ... 04:38 Still insult 04:39 @Taur I just wanted to say how hard this game is 04:39 IDGAF, Gudine. 04:39 This is what I'm obsessed with: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIxiBkXfLRs 04:39 Sometimes, i wish the dang mods were here earlier. 04:39 @Cali Bear 04:39 Should do 04:39 Now... 04:39 Hell, he'll talk all the time that he wishes that i must talk to him, but i still DGAF about him at all. 04:40 What should be Blue's Heavy punch? 04:40 @Pingu meh, looks sucky. 04:40 Not necessarily a punch 04:40 @Gudine 04:40 No 04:40 Which i will never, ever bother talking to him at all. 04:40 @Taur pls 04:40 @Guide a close-range laser. 04:40 "looks" 04:40 poortraait aattaaaaaackkkkk 04:40 I'll not do that hyper 04:40 ohai plasticmoist 04:40 hello boss 04:40 hi 04:40 Yo, Thunder. 04:40 @Taur already light punch 04:40 Looks like Kan will have to shaddap now, i suppose. 04:41 Ded! 04:41 Hi. 04:42 Hi. 04:44 ded 04:44 Needs less ded. Pls. 04:45 revive 04:45 does anyone play 999 other than me 04:45 ? 04:45 999? 04:45 9 hours 9 persons 9 doors 04:46 on the DS 04:46 :/ 04:46 I don't 04:46 No, i didn't. 04:46 k 04:48 999 is cool though 04:48 ... 04:48 666 would be a scarier number 04:48 888 would be an eviler number. 04:48 While 000 would be a glitchy number. 04:49 616 would be the hard version (6 hours 1 person 6 doors) 04:49 Story: You are kidnapped and forced to play the nonary game, a game of life and death. You have 9 hours to stand as a group of 9 to explore the 9 escape doors. 04:49 ... 04:49 And you'll drown if you don't make it quick 04:49 191 would be the easy and quick version. 04:49 Wait 04:49 Drown? 04:49 You're underwater? 04:49 (1 hour, 9 people, 1 door) 04:50 You play on a Titanic replica 04:50 Actually the easier version would be 991 04:50 There are 6 floors 04:50 @Gudine yeah 04:50 longer time limit 04:50 sgdr991 04:50 A, B, C, D, E and guess what 04:50 Z 04:50 no 04:50 bottom 04:50 I'll stick with my Phoenix Wright and MUGEN, thank ya very much. 04:50 :} 04:51 <ぬてかザウルフ> why not play 711 04:51 :P 04:51 <ぬてかザウルフ> xD 04:51 I've noticed that you're new here, with-a-japanese-text person. 04:51 Pls do not talk 911 04:51 /\ 04:51 Anyway this game is hard, there are 6 endings in the game 04:51 7 if you are playing the Apple version 04:51 5 are bad 04:51 I can talk to him privately, Gudine. 04:51 6 endings sound like overkill. 04:51 ? 04:51 Oh 04:51 Really 04:52 The sequel has 24 endings 04:52 I putten a "911" hidden 04:52 You understood my message wrong 04:52 Ok, the devs are clearly taking the piss with that. 04:52 Anyway it's impossible for you to get the good ending without getting both the worst ending and the ending where you live but most other people die 04:53 That sounds retarded. 04:53 @Taur https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTiOPqih12w 04:53 'cuz horror games are always sad 04:53 This is the worst ending 04:54 @Gudine it's horror/action/escape game 04:54 I'll spoil this: In the worst ending, everyone dies. The end. 04:54 That was expectable 04:54 but they didn't drown 04:54 @Guide sooooo true. 04:54 Well, the worst ending is everyone dies 04:55 Rite? 04:55 How about you actually look at the video 04:55 Too lazy, i suppose. 04:55 sigh 04:55 just do it 04:55 -Nike 04:55 ... 04:56 Nike? 04:56 OTW? 04:56 slogan 04:56 Did i already told you my internet is bad? 04:56 @Taur 04:56 You know what's nike, right? 04:56 @Gudine I was referring to Taur 04:56 Sports company. 04:56 I mean, associating it to OTW makes you look like you don't know much of it 04:56 Don't expect them to make jockstraps :P 04:57 I honestly don't :P 04:57 just so you know, 999 is a text adventure 04:57 I'm not exactly planning on making a shoe company. 04:57 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/Nike 04:57 * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nike 04:58 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nike,_Inc. 04:58 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nike,_Inc. 04:58 Nike is a female name? 04:58 Gawds 04:58 No idea. 04:58 Frikkin dots on URLs 04:58 mai llewd 04:58 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nike,_Inc._ 04:59 Nike is a lot of things, apparently. 04:59 Ye 04:59 As is mario 05:00 Quick quiz: what's the name of the yasakani's jewel? 05:00 It's Gudinite. 05:00 ... 05:00 No 05:00 Obviously. 05:00 Hint 1: it appeared in ace attorney 05:00 Pearl? 05:01 Hint 2: not as a character 05:01 Feq. 05:01 hmm... 05:01 Which game of the series? 05:01 Hint 3: 3rd game 05:01 Shyte. 05:01 Melissa foster 05:02 So guys.... 05:02 Smash leaks. 05:02 yea 05:02 I didn't play it yet. 05:02 :3 05:02 "not as a character" 05:02 @Plas WE KNOW. 05:02 that's like the 9th time already 05:02 Gawd. 05:02 Coolbeans 05:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTiOPqih12w 05:02 the answer is magatama 05:02 oh 05:02 guys 05:02 ? 05:02 It appeared in JFA. 05:02 Half Life 3 is actualy in progress 05:02 *ll 05:02 back 05:02 ... 05:02 And, at the same time 05:03 Well 05:03 Zero Escape 3 is being worked on 05:03 blatant lies 05:03 @Guide is Trial and Tribulations the one with the character that looks kinda like a Shiny Zygarde? 05:03 We can still wat 'til spreading doomsday rumours 05:03 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Magatamas.JPG 05:03 See for yourself 05:04 @Guide huh? 05:04 Huh what? 05:04 Oh 05:04 What is meant by "See for yourself"? 05:04 As in the magamata or the thing i asked? 05:04 That image was of a lot of magatamase 05:04 *magatamas 05:04 Oh. 05:05 SO MANY MAGATAMAS 05:05 Welp... is it? 05:05 They all look like 9s though 05:05 ... 05:05 @Taur yup 05:05 As is Yasakani's Jewel~ 05:06 Hello 05:06 @Guide You knew what i meat by "Shiny Zygarde", right? 05:06 No 05:06 IDK 05:06 *meant 05:06 Daggit. 05:07 If any of you are going to play the Zero Escape series, I have a hint 05:07 Q 05:07 That is all 05:07 http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140707225154/pokemon/images/7/78/Zygarde_Shiny_XY.gif 05:07 Q? 05:07 "Blue with blinking lights"> 05:08 No, not that Q 05:08 Magatamas aren't white tho 05:08 Isn't it supposed to be from Street Fighter 3: 3rd Strike? 05:08 The answer to the last puzzle in the best ending always has something to do with "Q". 05:08 Dammit, not that. 05:09 @Gudine what? No, i wasn't talking about magatamas. 05:10 Oh 05:12 Thank you Goo Dean now I'm thinking of converting Q to SvK style 05:12 Trivia: In the 22 main endings of Zero Escape 2, the only black person dies in 20 of them. 05:12 Returned. 05:12 Zombies with plant holes in their skin? 05:12 welcome back 05:12 Welcome back. 05:12 @Jenngra wow, you took a while! :) 05:12 To Zombocom. 05:12 :P 05:12 Welcome back 05:12 I BEAT LEN OMG OMG OMG 05:12 @Taur I was napping. 05:12 I was kind of wondering about that balance patch of Pingu. 05:13 About his OP SGS? 05:14 Jenngra 05:15 You don't need it though 05:15 the SGS does 800 damage in that patch 05:15 So you're spot on 05:15 Hello 05:15 800 is a bit OP though. 05:15 Esp since he has a power charge. 05:15 Is there any other moves changed? 05:15 I've just bought an old racing game for two bucks, and it's fantastic 05:15 I also nerfed his health to 1000. 05:16 While keeping his defence at 85 05:16 It's called Hover Ace, and in my opinion it aged really well 05:18 What was his health before? 05:18 over 9000 05:18 /\ Probs was. 05:18 1200 05:19 alright, imam need sleep cos it's really late for me now 05:19 *imma 05:19 see ya 05:19 Yup, way too OP. 05:19 1000 is the def tho 05:19 and his def is 85 05:20 Hola 05:20 Hola 05:20 Aloha 05:20 My hawaian greeting killed two people 05:20 One revived tho 05:21 Thank Bug that Plas fixed that thing. 05:21 ? 05:21 Fixed what? 05:21 The one. 05:21 ? 05:22 I'm instaling the Binding of Isaac Rebirth 05:22 The one that i thought i broke when the templates got busted. 05:22 Oh 05:23 I bought the game a long time ago, right before I went on a holiday, and I just forgot about it :/ 05:23 I'll give it a go today :} 05:24 @Taur i'm afraid it was me that fixed the template 05:25 Cool. 05:25 http://jarquin10.deviantart.com/art/Scratchy-first-sprites-539282965 05:25 Lucas was released for DLC. 05:25 What's binding of isaac though? 05:25 It's that isaac? 05:25 I saw that comin', Jenngra. 05:25 /\ 05:25 yesterday i made the gift for Warner the Scratchy sprites 05:25 Some files have been leaked too. 05:25 Of lucas? 05:25 Ryu. 05:25 Yey. 05:25 Accidentally announcing 2 more DLC characters. 05:25 And Roy 05:25 Roy and Ryu. 05:26 Actually... 05:26 I also saw that comin' as well, Jenngra. 05:26 Those were already leaked 05:26 Like a lot ago 05:26 See through EWNetwork channel. 05:26 But more files about them have been added in the Lucas update. 05:26 @Jar Wlan made a comment on it. It's a bad omen. 05:26 I.E Character select portraits. 05:26 So you lot complain about me mentioning the Smash leaks, but when Jenngy says it, you play along? 05:26 OK :P 05:27 @Plas Jenngy told us a release date for Lucas, which wasn't said yet today. 05:27 Sorry for being ded 05:27 We already knew it was the 14th. 05:27 D'OH! 05:27 Smash Leak the 14th 05:27 @Plas you were probably gonna say the news of Ryu and Roy's conformation, which we heard about 8 times already. 05:28 Along with the livestream, the Miiverse stage and the Inkling costumes. 05:28 All on the 14th. 05:28 Yay 05:28 /\ Meh. 05:28 With any luck, maybe Ryu and Roy tomorrow too? :3 05:28 Sunday the 14th 05:28 Miiverse stage sounds pretty cool doe. 05:28 Until tomorrow, Thunder. 05:28 Until tomorrow. 05:28 Hence why I said tomorrow :P 05:29 Miiverse stage is gonna be filled with Sanics, ,,Steve joins the Brawl", and fanfiction thumbnails 05:29 But i was told by Etika that either Sakurai or Reggie will be coming after someone's ballsack who uploaded the leaked DLC characters in SSB Wii U. 05:29 I am not even kiddin'. 05:29 @Gaz lel 05:29 I bet they'll moderate the stage tho 05:29 @Kan wouldn't you? 05:29 Whoever downloaded the leaked vid of that will end up potentially be deleted and possibly banned just because of leaked DLC. 05:30 I wouldn't do that at all. 05:30 @Kan i mean to the guy who leaked it in the first place. 05:30 Damn. 05:30 ? 05:30 Deletion of an actual person. 05:30 Unless i'm being partnered by someone named Machinima or Polaris that will protect me from having copyright infringement by showing some text like this "matched third-party content". 05:31 Deletion of unwanted file. 05:31 Even when it comes to gamings, that is. 05:31 But Kano. 05:31 *cue rage from Len for SCP reference* 05:31 Etika isn't a news channel :} 05:31 IDGAF, Thunder. 05:31 ... 05:31 As he keeps saying. 05:31 Why can i repeat a attack even though ctrl is set to 0? 05:31 Etika tends to do a news/hype person. 05:31 @Plas that honestly is a weaksauce explanation. 05:32 It's a joke, guise. 05:32 Etika frequently states that he's not a news channel :P 05:32 I dun' watch him. 05:32 :/ 05:32 Fair enough. 05:33 I still DGAF, Thunder. 05:33 I saw that as well during Etika's livestream (though i wasn't here at the time, but i watched his livestream vid). 05:34 *there. 05:34 But hold up now... 05:34 Making palletes for Ryu. 05:35 ... 05:35 ... 05:35 Based one off this sprite: https://tcrf.net/images/f/fd/PKMN-BW2-681.png 05:35 Based one of Kula Diamond 05:35 Heh. 05:35 Based one off Street Fighter X Tekken 05:35 and stuff 05:35 :P 05:35 You get it. 05:35 I saw someone named HAV (HyperVoiceActing) through IMT saying: 05:35 "I don't have a problem with Ryu specifically, but the general idea of a second Capcom rep. We already have Mega Man. Let Rock have his time. 05:35 05:35 Roy, however, has no reason to come back. Aside from him being from your oh so precious Melee." 05:35 I mean 05:35 Original Character Recolours are the worst cancer to strike the internet. 05:35 I'm like WTF is he even thinkin'. 05:35 IK you probably misread my comment 05:35 But ye 05:36 I'll probably release a pallete pack 05:36 I decided to respond his comment by sayin' this: 05:36 "First off: please, what just makes you think that having 2 Capcom chars is just... y'know, a general thing that you didn't wanted to see that happening in this game? 05:36 05:36 Secondly, by sayin' "no reason to come back" for Roy (Fire Emblem) is totally uncalled for. Everybody wanted him to have him back and i'm ok with that, but what am i seeing now? Your problem about Roy (Fire Emblem) in that game? Huh?! Having the same names tends to be confusing sometimes." 05:36 No! How dare he have his own opinions! 05:36 Making a pallete based off the Smash leaks. 05:36 That's dreadful! 05:36 I've got 2 problems with roy 05:36 He's a clone? 05:36 Let's talk through private, Thunder. 05:36 1: he's a clone (can be solved tho) 05:36 My main gripe with Roy is paying for a clone. 05:37 Other than that, I'm game. 05:37 2: 2 much FE chars 05:37 And lucina is already the clone ther 05:37 E 05:37 "People in Japan like to be ripped off." 05:37 Though to be fair, Lucina is literal clone. 05:37 Roy is semi-clone. 05:37 Said someone in the chat one time. 05:37 I mean, 2 clones from the same series is too much 05:37 Specially since they're clones of the same person 05:38 Dayum. That sucks. 05:38 Either that or we've got a quicker Ike nao 05:38 Yaaaaaay 05:38 Yay? 05:38 To be fair, I liked Roy more than Marth. 05:39 ... 05:39 Probably because of the fire sword :} 05:39 Which came first again? 05:39 And the HYAAAAAAAAH!! during his recovery. 05:39 I like robin more than everyone 05:39 @Taur marth 05:39 Roy was in Fire Emblem 6 or something 05:39 @Plas Clone Plause. -_- 05:40 Was it like with Snake, with Roy being there only to hype up Fire Emblem 6? 05:40 Isn't "HYAAAAAAAAAH!!" Link's battle Cry during his up Special? 05:40 @Taur yep 05:40 brb 05:40 Snake was in because what'shisname wanted him in. 05:40 shit internet 05:40 Roy was there before his game was released 05:40 Like, since Melee. 05:40 gon reset router 05:40 That's another clause. 05:41 ... 05:41 Is there any way to fuse 2 palettes? 05:41 @Guide ...what?! 05:41 Out of topic 05:41 I'm talking about mugen now 05:41 Can such an act of sorcery exist?! 05:41 bak 05:41 Fuse them in what way? 05:41 Welcome back 05:42 Like make 2 or more groups of sprites use the same palette 05:42 http://puu.sh/int0k/6f23ff18f0.png 05:42 thoughts? 05:42 @Len looks gud! 05:42 ^ 05:43 Is for PotS Ryu. 05:43 Looks like Ryu. 05:43 So... 05:43 :P 05:43 ^also that 05:43 Was it supposed to be different? 05:43 No. 05:43 Is based off SSB4 Ryu leak. 05:44 * MetalGuy213 is downloading MK Styled M.Bison 05:45 @Metal 05:45 Is rlly gud. 05:45 Worth trying out. 05:46 I've never understood that theming with palettes. 05:46 Like, an entire character's set of palettes are essentially the same palette with different shades of colour. 05:46 Is it worth trying out Rei's Ryu? 05:47 ? 05:47 hello? 05:47 ded 05:48 Dunno. 05:48 Never used that character. 05:48 space australia 05:48 See, how did that help you? 05:49 it didn't 05:49 i should make a custom ryu 05:49 based off SF4 and stuff 05:49 as an edit of Umehei's Ryu 05:50 I'll be off for a bit. 05:50 Bye 05:51 bai 05:57 'sup 05:57 Hello 06:00 Hi. 06:01 'Tis a slow chat I've found myself in, it seems 06:04 My sister's stupid Five Nights At Freddy's shit made my internet go ut. 06:04 *out 06:04 ... 06:05 How? 06:08 Oh. 06:08 It's not FNAF. 06:08 But my sister is acting like a retard acting like Foxy. 06:09 Isn't she oly 8/9 years old though? 06:09 *only 06:09 Yep. 06:09 How come you know? 06:10 You said it before... 06:10 Yeah. 06:10 I did. 06:10 Is the truth. 06:10 She's is a kid though, so it's not a surprise 06:10 She has a friend who will be having a FNAF birthday party 06:10 So that's probably the reason why she's acting like Foxy 06:11 Ohgod 06:11 They're already doing those? 06:11 Make them watch a Markiplier FNAF playthrough, that will scare her away from FNAF for a while :} 06:11 FNaF is being reduced to a kids' show 06:11 Yes. 06:12 Markiplier is best solution. 06:12 That's what you get when I change what I write halfway through the sentence... 06:12 The party should happen in chuck e. cheese 06:13 Make her watch it before she goes to sleep in a dark room with headphones in >:D:D"> 06:13 Make all her friends watch it too 06:14 Welcome back 06:14 My favorite condime- Oh wait... I stopped using that... anyway... I'm back! :D 06:15 Wait, what's this about FNAF and Markiplier? 06:15 Also about my sister too. 06:15 One of her friends is having a FNAF birthday party. 06:16 And Doom wants me to force her and whoever's at the party to watch a Markiplier FNAF playthrough. 06:16 @Len is that bad? 06:17 No. 06:17 It should introduce Len's sister to what FNAF is actually about 06:17 She knows what FNAF is about. 06:17 *dun dun duuuuuuun* 06:17 And she thinks Chica did the bite. 06:18 ... 06:18 So she's into that sort of horror thing? 06:18 Toy Chica might've did the bite. 06:18 @Doom 06:18 She isn't into horror games, she's been looking at FNAF shit too much. 06:18 Trying to know EVERYTHING about FNAF... 06:19 Game theory made a plausible theory about the whole thing, except the whole Phone Guy is the killer bit, his evidence was quite shaky on that 06:19 Meh, fandoms. RN, i'm trying to know everything about MUGEN, so i don't see the problem. :/ 06:20 @Dumm there are better theories out there, though. 06:20 My sister just screamed at me. 06:21 I think she needs to calm down tho 06:21 bcus she's acting like Foxy 06:21 But yeah, if your sis wants to know everything, show her first hand what the FNAF experience is about, jumpscares and the fear of what might be there 06:21 ... 06:21 She knows 06:21 Isn't she scared tho? 06:21 But has she watched the playthroughs? 06:21 But some of the fanvideos/fanart is corrupting her mind 06:21 It's scary for me that your sister is taking FNaF as a kids' game 06:22 Blame Poods. 06:22 'cuz that means 'she isn't afraid of anything' 06:22 Or played the game? 06:22 Watching is different than playing, you know. 06:22 Take Phoenix Wright for example. Watching is fun, playing is intense as shit. 06:22 Hello 06:23 Hi. 06:24 Hello. 06:24 At some point Gudine mentioned an El Chavo character similar to his name 06:25 Pingu's SGS is a ko. 06:25 An OHKO. 06:26 I've been lied to. 06:27 I nerfed it once. 06:28 Hello 06:28 Didja hear the news? 06:28 Falco turn into a chicken 06:29 Silly, I was talking about Ryu being confirmed for Smash. 06:29 :P 06:29 Roy's also back, as is that character from Fire Emblem 06:29 :} 06:29 Street Fighter V? Everywhere on twitter 06:29 Roy our Boy 06:29 The announcer say Roy differently 06:30 Hello 06:30 Or call Roy Koopa by his proper name of 'Bully' 06:30 Ryu being confirmed for Smash. 06:30 :L 06:30 OH WOW. 06:31 Reaction of bother leak 06:31 It'll be interesting to see if he ends up as broken as Brawl Meta Knight 06:31 I did NOT expect to see Jetgoshi when closing then re-opening the chat tab... 06:32 You know, if it wasn't for Markiplier, FNAF would never become famous. 06:32 There goes one solution. 06:32 @Jenngra technically, Yamimash started it all... 06:33 What are some other solutions to clear the FNAF out of my sister's mind? 06:33 A lot of FNAF fans are also fans of Marky and Pewds. 06:33 He's called Poods now. 06:33 Make her play the game 06:33 No. 06:34 But that will scare her off it, won't it? 06:34 No. 06:34 FNAF3 is free, i believe. 06:34 If she plays the game, she'll think there's nothing to be afraid of. 06:34 on the app store thing. 06:34 Or she will be scared shitless 06:34 What if I show her the Nightmare Animatronics? 06:35 Maybe. 06:35 @Len Nah. 06:35 It won't work unless she's put in the situation of trying not to getting jumpscared 06:35 http://i.imgur.com/qJRKFNW.jpg 06:35 Purple Guy? 06:36 Purple Guy? He's long gone doe. 06:36 I wish FNAF 4 wasn't confirmed. 06:36 I wish the series would end at 3. 06:36 Shadow Freddy? Yes. 06:36 *would have ended 06:36 @Len i agree... 3 was a perfect end. 06:36 It' 06:36 It's making some people think the Silent Hill comeback wasn't canceled. 06:36 *some people wish 06:36 hi 06:37 I think that FNaF 4 won't be canon at all 06:37 And I hope FNaF 4 gets canceled. 06:37 Since it's called NIGHTMARE maybe it's just a nightmare of a character 06:37 Lenny... 06:37 wot 06:38 You know that I'm as much of a FNaF fan as TAS is a brony 06:38 ok 06:38 @Len um.. that's not exactly a positive thing to say. 06:38 but FNAF is making my sister go crazy 06:38 Everywhere I go, are negative comments about this franchise 06:38 :/ 06:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYH4fj_0kkU 06:40 You killed Taurmega, Jenn :} 06:41 Nvm 06:41 Off Topic = You guys would rather hear a kickass rock tune, or a pun? 06:42 o_o 06:42 @Jenngra Sense, that does not make. 06:42 Both. 06:42 Rock tune. 06:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmWMMwAQWqk 06:43 What do you call a combination of a short boxer and a red ninja? 06:43 Little Ermac 06:44 ... 06:44 It's mine, so it's bad 06:45 I'm back 06:45 I've noticed Jetgoshi never showed up in the chathing on the side... 06:46 gtg, fetch myself a drink 06:47 Back, with some tea 06:47 k 06:49 Hello 06:49 hi 06:49 Imma go for a bit, brb. 06:50 k 06:50 hi 06:50 K 06:50 Uploaded my two WWE videos... 06:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xey9yqwXECE 06:51 Automatic Mario. 06:51 Classic. 06:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYQdK8F8U8w 06:57 ded 06:57 ded 06:57 *gives Len a coke* 07:01 ... 07:01 yey 07:05 2 much ded 07:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WubgdSqsdc 07:15 Baxk. 07:16 Bee are bee anyway 07:17 k 07:17 Ded. 07:18 ugh. I hate ded chat. 07:20 Not big surprise. 07:20 @Nodog 07:21 Got any other chars like Bola? Or is it unique? 07:22 I have more simple shape ones 07:22 but those aren't very good 07:23 I mean.. in terms of fighting style. 07:23 Just started SF4 Custom Ryu 07:24 it's unique 07:24 Aww, man. I like it so much. :( 07:25 and what do you mean "Bola-styled" anyway 07:27 Like... Bola's unique cheapness. I haven't seen anything quite like it. 07:30 mind showing your roster 07:31 * MetalGuy213 is creating the epicset battle ever 07:31 Koryu Vs DKFM (12P) 07:31 and wot is the most epic battle ever? 07:31 nah 07:31 fuck it 07:31 that ain't epic 07:31 use The Projectile instead 07:32 and use normal kfm instead too 07:32 the Koryu Fu Man or the Original KFM? 07:33 Original KFM. 07:33 @Nodog sure! 07:33 and now my Voluminzer can't open 07:34 finally got loaded up 07:34 just i have 8 BSODS in his computer 07:34 2 more to go 10 07:36 @Nodog https://www.dropbox.com/s/24zwb4llj5j4c4g/Roster.png?dl=0 07:37 who made the X and Zero in your roster 07:37 finally my fucking troll leader of skrols leave 07:37 thats fine 07:37 4 me is just fine 07:38 X was made by Ard-Kiro. 07:38 ok 07:38 so the PS1 versions? 07:39 Zero was made by Ariel Alex Co.//Redline. 07:39 Yup! 07:39 They both use their PS sprites. 07:40 i thought they were those versions that play like Melty Blood 07:41 Nope. 07:41 They are OP though. 07:42 I'm back 07:42 What happened while i was out 07:42 @Guide not much. 07:42 I shared my roster. But not much else. 07:44 Edgy SF4/SF3 hybrid Evil Ryu. 07:47 Oh boy, I'm downloading a mass load of KFM edits 07:48 Hello 07:48 Examples/ 07:48 ? 07:49 Holy KFM, Super KFM, SSJ KFM, yadda yadda yadda 07:49 DKFM erased Koryu from the stage 07:49 with another Final Move 07:50 Hola 07:50 hi 07:52 Hola. 07:52 Hola 07:53 Haiyo. 07:58 http://prntscr.com/7gl94w 07:59 User:Jenngra505/Jenngra505 (creator) 07:59 My creation plans. 08:00 95 kfms tho 08:03 @Jenngra who's Zachary? 08:04 Zachary is a self character. 08:04 Sounds gud. 08:04 ... 08:04 Isn't one creation enough tho? 08:04 What about Cyriak? 08:04 To create a page of yourself 08:06 Cyriak is a youtuber who makes surreal art videos. 08:07 I need a bit of help to git my page gud. 08:07 Homestar Runner and Strong Bad? 08:07 Ask Plas. 08:07 Or Dumm. 08:07 ... 08:08 Dumm? 08:08 @Jenn 08:08 Just bullet the lists 08:08 I thought the parts that wasn't the creations also needed work. 08:09 Like...? 08:09 Personal Life is not a thing as far as i know... 08:09 And i don't really know much of you anyway... 08:13 Personal Life is a relic of old creator articles. 08:13 Hello 08:13 Then delete it 08:16 ... 08:16 Jenngra505 (creator) 08:17 Relocated page and remove Personal Life. 08:17 *removed 08:18 Cleaned it 08:18 Specifically, bulleted list 08:20 Also removed "(creator)" 08:20 Cuz character page doesn't exist 08:21 Dumm = Doom's new nickname. 08:21 Oh 08:21 That nickname is bad tho 08:21 I've started to make Vyn's SF3 Evil Ryu into SF3 C. Evil Ryu 08:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOSyfz_DUvI 08:21 Aw yis. 08:21 'cuz Dummy is a user 08:22 Hello 08:22 Daggit! 08:22 (dummypt) 08:22 And a very important user... 08:22 ;P 08:22 (dummypt) 08:22 Ughhhh! Curse Dummy ad his perfect usernaaaaameee! 08:23 (alex) 08:23 ... 08:23 (miku) 08:24 who's Homestar doe? 08:24 I made Mandy's house on Minecraft :P 08:24 A game i think 08:24 And a character from said game 08:24 @Taur 08:24 Homestar Runner. 08:25 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homestar_Runner 08:25 HomeStar Run Go! Weekdays. 08:26 My Minecraft world is turning into a crossover world. 08:27 http://www.homestarrunner.com/video.html this video is about from 2000 08:27 Also this: http://toonalexsora007.deviantart.com/art/Minecraft-Sunset-Shimmer-pixel-art-538680099 08:32 ~ TaurmegaTyrant has left the chat, causing all the chat's participants to have a severe case of the sads. ~ 08:32 Dang chat won't stop breaking. 08:32 @Nodog u gut 08:32 u... gut? 08:33 ~ NodogonToontown has been Kung Fu Kicked by the almighty Gudine ~ 08:33 :} 08:33 :P 08:33 In other news, imma get Trials and Tribulations pretty soon. 08:34 ~ Gudine has been banned from the chat by the almighty NodogonToontown ~ 08:34 I've heard it's the best of the series or something. 08:34 Surprise Buttsecks 08:34 Now seriously 08:34 It was the first one i played 08:35 On a emulator... 08:35 On my entire life i've only seen 2 nintendo consoles 08:35 A 3DS and a Wii 08:35 @Guide EMU you say? Wait... 08:35 ? 08:36 I swear they have required voice things at the end. For like mic input... That's on a DS EMU? 08:36 http://prntscr.com/7glqhs some weird kfm edit i found 08:36 it can also do the Road Roller Da 08:37 and Z is sort of a counter and a super 08:37 if while he's in the counter he gets hit he does some super thing 08:37 Kappa ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 08:38 Hello 08:38 it also leaves behind little afterimages of itself that can attack 08:38 Smells like spam. 08:39 Hard Kick is to do ashura warp but it only goes forward 08:39 and eggbomber still saying anything that i don't make fucking sence. 08:40 thats it.. thats it.. 08:40 @Metal Any screenhot? 08:40 *screenshot 08:40 i'm now hating him 08:40 Any quotes? I wanna see. :P 08:40 * MetalGuy213 is doing anything with BKFM 08:40 http://prntscr.com/7glssk dem collisions 08:41 http://prntscr.com/7glsyu really? 08:41 what Ver of KFM is dis 08:42 kfm type s 08:43 He's ultracheap, eh? 08:43 :/ 08:43 not really 08:43 the most cheapest KFM is KKFM 08:43 just like 30% 08:43 and DKFM is like even more 40% in his 12P Mode 08:43 he's armored in some rounds 08:44 and still defeated by DonaldDesu's Donald McDonald 08:44 on the plus side the KFM type s doesn't gain any power 08:44 Hola 08:45 I'm turning Vyn's Evil Ryu into a C. Evil Ryu-Donalddesu Ronald hybrid thing. 08:47 Hello 08:48 It's almost 11PM and it's still friggin hot 08:48 Since when did Northern Europe become Madagcar?! 08:50 Rayquaza (2nd ver) can beat Mario 64 rather easily... 08:54 Jetgoshi's? 08:54 Yup. 08:54 Provided it doesn't just stand there like a fool. 08:55 It has a massive blind spot directly in front of it, although the A.I. doesn't take advantage of that 08:56 a blind spot? Explain. 08:57 A character's blind spot is an area where none (or very few) of its attacks can hit the opponent 08:58 True. If you're playing as a char like RSR's Atari Dragon or The Kid, who both have potentially small hitboxes, it could leave Ray's A.I. in a loop. 08:58 It won't leave it in a loop, it just won't be able to hit anything 08:58 Hello 08:59 Unless it uses its tornado attack... which is a really specific cause. :/ 08:59 Nope. 08:59 It spawns ahead of it, nvm. 09:00 i have a KFM edit that uses assist trophies 09:02 I just wish i could actually chose who i fight in an AI match... ._. 09:02 Hello 09:03 @Taur 09:03 You can though :s 09:03 @Plas how/ 09:03 ? 09:04 Debug Keys 09:04 If that's what you mean 09:04 If you go watch mode (CPU vs. CPU), select the character you want to be and the opponent you want to fight, press ctrl+1 before the round starts. 09:04 @Guide a blank page? 09:04 wait a sec... 09:05 Debug is not a mugen character? 09:05 Debug Mode#Debug keys 09:05 @Plas i go on VS and press ctrl+2 but that also works 09:05 oh... 09:05 You're thinking of Debugger. 09:05 yes 09:05 Heh, bugger. 09:05 :} 09:06 Only Brits will get that 09:06 Didn't work well. 09:07 ._. 09:09 When exactly do i hold the buttons? 09:09 press them once 09:09 before the Round 1, Fight begins 09:10 ^ 09:10 WHY DIDN'T I KNOW OF THIS BEFORE?! :D 09:10 Y u no read the readme? 09:10 It's all in there IIRC 09:11 'Cos was desperate to get chars at the time. ;P 09:15 Will_Of_Prison_Flame randomly closes MUGEN randomly... 09:16 Unless facing certain chars. 09:16 Randomly two times 09:16 So... random 09:16 ...Ultra randomly. :} 09:17 ... 09:17 brb 09:17 WOPF Is such a weird character... 09:17 Should character origins be removed on creator articles? 09:18 He dies in one hit, but he can last infinitely long fighting cheapoes like Killer Colonel... 09:19 Hello 09:19 If Giygas had a voice actor. I think he'd be voiced by a girl. 09:19 ... 09:19 'cuz everyone from japan is voiced by girls 09:19 :p 09:20 he'd sound feminine. But obviously a dude. 09:20 Any voice example? :} 09:21 http://puu.sh/inHO3/8ee1d566be.png 09:21 OW THE EDGE 09:21 On the subject, Morton in Mario Kart 8 is voiced by a woman 09:22 WHUT. 09:23 y ar wi tulkn abut vois aktrs 09:23 That's almost as amazing as Doom's ability to make typos at the WORST time. 09:23 wot is 09:24 ... 09:24 ded 09:25 I made no typos in my previous post 09:26 wot is amazing as doom's ability to make typos at the worst time 09:26 my edgy pic? 09:26 When was the last worst time I made a typo? 09:26 2001 09:27 i think Taur knows 09:27 Yes, that's the year the GameCube came out in Japan 09:27 Why doesn't 4chan have a Mugengen thread? 09:27 * MetalGuy213 is detecting something of died wrestlers 09:27 It does 09:27 It's called the Mugen Database chat 09:27 I know something. 09:28 >:):)"> 09:28 wot 09:28 ... 09:28 And there goes me thinking that you were incapable of knowledge :} 09:29 Prolly just gonna SPEWGEN it. It's that gud. 09:29 wow dis mak consuela naususs 09:29 Is it a minor typo? 09:29 @Doom But it's not on 4chan :} 09:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AuAyKwCziY 09:30 I suppose 4chan is the next rung down on the ladder:} 09:30 *:} 09:30 :} 09:30 Damn emotes 09:30 Two typos in a row, at the worst possible place. 09:31 I'm sure there are many worse places to make a typo 09:31 But two in a row? 09:31 They aren't really typos though 09:32 True. It's ironic. 09:32 Just the damn emotes not working as I expect them to 09:32 anyway 09:33 do you think the pic i put on is edgy? 09:33 And the damn fourth Chaos Emerald being in a location that I have yet to uncover on my searches 09:34 It's probably easier to find than WinMUGEN :} 2015 06 13